Memory Lane
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean decides to tell Roman and Seth more stories about Blake's childhood. He takes a trip down memory lane, as tells them about the good moments, the bad moments, and at one point the strangest moment. It's a one-shot told in snippets.


A/N: I had a case of writer's block. I was also busy on trying to write my own original story.

* * *

June 6, 2000 11:50 a.m.

"His middle name will be Tyler," Robin shouted.

"No. His middle name will be Jacob," Dean replied.

Christina was holding her newborn son and looked at the two arguing. For some reason, they were trying to come up with a middle name to give Blake.

"How about Marcus?" Robin replied.

Dean said flatly, "No."

"For once, I agree with Dean." Christina said and Dean looked smug.

Robin looked unhappy, "You're supposed to be on my side. I used to baby-sit you."

Christina wanted to get the arguing over with, "How about this? Dean comes up with the middle name. Robin, you can come up with the last name. No questions asked and no arguments needed."

Dean shrugged, "Fine by me." He grabbed his backpack and unzipped it. He took out his 'emergency chicken' and removed the foil. He was thoughtful, "His middle name will be Anakin Skywalker."

Robin had to think about a last name. "I think his last name will be Moonstone."

* * *

November 7, 2004 5:33 p.m.

Blake was holding a cigar package. It was unopened and was turning it around, as if trying to figure out what he was holding. Dean walked in, looked at Blake, and took the cigar back.

Dean looked down the hallway, "Dad! What the hell are you doing letting Blake play with a cigar?"

Blake looked up at Dean.

"Did you take it away from him?" Charles replied.

"Yes." Dean replied, "After you left it out in the open for him to get his hands on. What the hell is the matter with you?"

* * *

December 12, 2005, 3:44 p.m.

"What are you trying to build?" Dean asked Blake, who wasn't smiling. It was breaking Dean's heart to see.

"A house," Blake replied. Yesterday, he had lost a tooth and thought that he could bury the tooth like it was a seed. He wanted the ground to have 'teeth' to.

Christina had told Blake that the tooth fairy will never come if he didn't have the tooth and Blake went to find it. There were twenty recently dug small holes.

"Did you find the tooth?" Dean asked, crouching down next to Blake.

Blake shook his head sadly, "No. The tooth fairy never came."

Dean decided to cheer up his baby cousin. "I'll be right back. I'll have a word with the tooth fairy." He left the room, closing the door. Blake heard what sounded like Dean beating up the tooth fairy.

Dean returned a minute later with a dollar, he crouched down to hand it to Blake. "She said that she was sorry that she missed you. She wants you to have this."

Blake grabbed the dollar, smiled, and jumped up in happiness. He hugged Dean. "You're the best Dean." Dean hugged his cousin back. It was worth seeing his cousin smile.

* * *

July 10, 2006 7:30 p.m.

"What did Uncle Charles do to get put in jail?" Blake asked and Dean looked at his cousin. His cousin was in bed, trying to get comfortable.

"That's an explanation for the future," Dean said.

Blake looked at him, "Oh." Dean was relieved that Blake wasn't getting cranky again. Dean went to the door and turned the light off. Before he could leave he heard, "Dean?"

Dean held back a sigh and looked at his cousin, "Yes?"

Blake gave a timid smile, "Can you please read to me?"

Dean nodded and turned the light on. He went to the small bookshelf in the room and crouched down. There were some childish books that Dean could read in five to three minutes. As far as Dean knew, Blake doesn't like those kinds of books. He looked at Blake. "I'll be right back." Blake nodded and Dean went to the door.

Dean heard Blake whisper, "It'll be okay Mrs. Pockets. He'll be right back." He heard Blake giggle and he looked back. Blake was talking to the wall in front of him and Dean looked.

 _There's no ghosts haunting this house._ Dean thought and left the room. He came back holding  The Lightning Thief and looked at a completed 1,000 piece puzzle on the floor. He looked at Blake, who looked terrified.

"Dean, I told Mrs. Pockets not to do that puzzle, but she didn't listen," Blake explained.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed. He didn't have a fucking clue on who this 'Mrs. Pockets' chick is. He saw those shows and looked around the room. "Mrs. Pockets. Please stop building puzzles in front of Blake."

* * *

October 31, 2007 6:43 p.m.

"What are you dressed as?" The woman asked Blake. He wasn't wearing a costume.

Blake looked at the woman and stared.

Dean sighed, "He doesn't talk to strangers. He's dressed as himself. His imaginary friend, Mrs. Pockets told him to go as himself."

"She's not _imaginary_." Blake replied, stomping his foot. Dean would say that Blake is gearing up for a tantrum, but Blake hadn't had a tantrum in five years. The most that Blake would do is kick a tree, cry, and then dive into a strange bout of sadness.

Dean leaned close to Blake's ear, "I know she's real. This lady doesn't know that." Blake nodded, his face a little red, like he was going to cry or he smelt the woman's weird spice air freshener from inside the house.

Dean lead Blake away, Blake wanted to hold Dean's hand. "Let's go to that house over there." Blake nodded and Dean took him to the house.

* * *

August 20, 2008 11:30 a.m.

"Dean. I'm hungry," Blake said. They were walking around a mall, looking for Robin, Charles, and Christina.

"Okay. We just have to find your mother," Dean replied.

"But I'm hungry." Blake replied, pouting.

Dean really hated it when Blake pulled out the wounded green eyes. It made Dean want to hold Blake and punch people in the throat. He relented, "Fine."

He grabbed Blake's hand and took him to the food court. Blake went to the ice cream part. "Blake. Aunt Christina said that you're not supposed to eat sweets for lunch." Blake looked at Dean. "This can be our secret then." Blake smiled.

* * *

January 17, 2009 11:35 p.m.

Dean had taken a picture of Blake sleeping in the bathtub. He couldn't help it. It was too good to pass up.

* * *

February 15, 2010 4:13 p.m.

Dean started noticing that Blake was becoming more and more depressed lately.

"Have you seen Mrs. Pockets?" Dean asked and Blake shook his head.

"No," Blake said. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the evening.

* * *

March 3, 2011 5:50 p.m.

Blake mentioned that he made a friend.

"What's your friend's name?" Dean asked, noticing how Blake started wearing long sleeves more often.

"His name is Dylan," Blake said. "I think he has a crush on me."

Dean nodded, "I see. How does that make you feel?"

Blake smiled, "I know I'm hot."

Dean nodded approvingly and thought, _nailed it._

* * *

August 29, 2012 4:23 p.m

"I made another friend," Blake said.

"That's nice. What's your friend's name?" Dean asked.

"His name is Alex." Blake said, "I think Dylan has a crush on him."

* * *

August 13, 2013 4:20 p.m

"How was your first day of eighth grade?" Dean asked curious.

Blake shrugged, looking distracted. "It was good."

* * *

June 3, 2014 6:34 p.m.

That was the day, year, and time that Dean found Blake barely alive.

* * *

Present

"Blake thought you beat up the tooth fairy?" Roman asked, nearly laughing at the thought of Dean beating up an imaginary creature.

"I wanted him to feel better," Dean defended himself. "Is that a crime?"

"No. It's adorable," Roman replied.

"Then shut up," Dean replied.

"How come you don't read us to sleep?" Seth asked.

"You don't ask nicely," Dean replied.

"Can you please read us to sleep?" Seth asked.

"Go screw yourself," Dean replied. Seth scowled and Roman laughed. Seth gave Dean a death-glare. "Just be glad that you met Blake."

"Blake is rather adorable in his own weird way," Seth mused to himself.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be about how Blake's suicide attempt and how his friends and family comfort him. This turned into Dean telling stories about Blake instead.


End file.
